Open top receptacles such as open bed trailers, railroad cars and containers, whether moving or stationary, frequently must be covered, especially when loaded with loose material such as sand. The cover prevents the material from being blown from the receptacle by either the wind or by the airstream created when the receptacle is moved. Further, many materials, such as dirt or grain, must additionally be protected from the elements and a cover provides such protection.
Large open top receptacles are constructed without a cover for easy top loading. The requirements of a cover are fulfilled by providing a removable cover, such as of canvas, which is secured over the top of the open top receptacle once the material to be contained has been loaded. Although a loose separate fabric sheet may be used as a cover, the problems with handling such a large piece of material and the storage of the cover when it is not positioned over the receptacle top makes such a solution less than optimal. The invention herein disclosed relates to a covering apparatus in which the cover retracts into a housing located at the front of the receptacle when not in use.